


月虹

by Your_Dearest_Banana



Category: TRUMP Series - Suemitsu (Plays)
Genre: COCOON～月の翳り～, Gen, TRUMPシリーズ, 繭期, 舞台Trump系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Dearest_Banana/pseuds/Your_Dearest_Banana
Summary: 故事的最后，碎裂的心降下红色的雨，曾经的爱哭鬼消失在自己的血泊里。
Relationships: Angelico Fra & Raffaello Delico, 安杰利科 & 拉斐尔
Kudos: 2





	月虹

**Author's Note:**

> 由一张图发展出来的文，然而最终与图相关的文字量大概只有200左右。图放在文末。
> 
> 安洁是很有共鸣的角色，他的经历严重唤起了我个人的痛苦回忆hhhhh  
> 看完月以后一直想写篇从安洁视角看COCOON月的经过的文，花了两个多月断断续续写出来。内容不只包括舞台里已有的故事，也有一部分自己想写到的片段。  
> 如果觉得文中人物跟您理解的不一样，那只能说是因为个人理解的差异，写的时候是努力朝着不OOC的方向去的。
> 
> 多希望安洁可以长大。长大了也许就会发现世界没有那么狭窄，失去和离别也没那么可怕。  
> 可惜原作者他不做人啊（丢魂儿微笑）

Prologue

视野中充斥着温暖的红色。

是光穿透薄薄的皮肤，照亮其中流淌的血液时才会显现的色彩。

晨光得以绕过厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，从没拉紧的缝隙中大大咧咧地闯进了室内。安杰利科·弗拉有点不悦地蹙了蹙眉，但沉重的眼皮却始终无法抬起，让他放弃了爬起来去把那道该死的缝隙掩上。他在绒毯下扭了扭身子，想背过身去避开光线。

恍惚间，他捕捉到了一丝不属于自己的气息，背后似乎睡着另一个人。那个人与他相互依偎，睡得很沉，呼吸平稳绵长，温热的鼻息若有若无地扑在他的后颈；手搭在他的腰间，形成一个不深不浅的怀抱。

谁？

脑海中浮现出那张面孔的瞬间，与僵住的身体相反，心脏炸裂般狂跳起来。他不由自主地屏住了呼吸，生怕气流扰动会击碎此情此景，也不敢睁开眼睛，指尖颤抖着向着那只手的方向探去。

01

“那是什么？”

小男孩摇摇晃晃跪在窗台上，手指着天空，笨拙地向外探出身子。在不远处收拾杂物的仆人闻声而来，见此情景不禁大惊失色，忙七手八脚地把他抱下来。

“那是什么！”

男孩对于自己造成的恐慌毫不在意，有些急躁地在大人的臂弯里挣动。沿着小手指着的方向看去，只见高悬的月亮周围隐隐约约环绕着一个浅色的光环，仔细看还能辨别出一点虹彩。

“安杰利科少爷，这叫月晕。”害怕男孩挣脱，仆人紧紧将他固定在双臂间，有些狼狈地回答，“看来后半夜要刮大风。”

“为什么？”

“老话都说月晕出现之后就可能就要刮风。您看那个光圈的缺口，风可能就要从那个方向来。”

男孩歪着头，有点将信将疑。

那一晚他直等得睡眼朦胧，大风却迟迟不来。面对他不甘心的质问，抱他回卧室的仆人耐心答复即便真要起风，恐怕也要将近午夜，那早就过了一个三岁孩子该上床的时间。男孩白天折腾得累了，连睡前故事都没听几句便沉沉坠入了梦乡。

在那天的后半夜降临的不只有狂风，还有雷雨和死亡。玛利亚·弗拉悬梁的身影被天际电光映照得惨白，摇荡的影子黑压压地刻印在装潢华美的墙面上。大宅上下在突如其来的惨剧中陷入恐慌和混乱，平日里时常睡不安稳的安杰利科却在电闪雷鸣中不可思议地一夜好眠，在无知无觉中与母亲诀别。

也许是离别来得太早，作为母亲在这个世上留下的唯一印记，安杰利科却几乎没有关于她的记忆。对于他来说，所谓“母亲”更接近于一种抽象概念。他曾经用过各种手段寻求与亡母的纽带，无奈身边的人们对过去的事讳莫如深，甚至藏起了能够证明女人曾经存在过的一切证据。

在他快要放弃的时候，却偶然间偷听到关于过去的一点零星信息：母亲离开的那天似乎下着大雨。

他决定开始讨厌雨。

02

周遭充斥着铺天盖地、泛着潮气的雨声。

淅淅沥沥的声音仿佛附着在耳壁上，这种不快的感觉让安杰利科在半睡半醒间皱起了眉，微微抬了抬眼。四周很暗，细微的寒意告诉他现在仍是清晨，距离不得不起床的时间还有一会，于是他心安理得地把毯子又裹紧了一些。

谁要在这种鬼天气里早起啊。风雨无阻地维持着在日出前起床的作息，他长这么大也只见过一个人做到。

今天有什么重要的事情吗？记得好像……什么来着……

……

起晚了！

安杰利科绷着脸在空荡荡的长廊上快步前行。虽然古斯塔夫老师对迟到者的体罚也很可怕，但是比起作出在走廊上狂奔这种有失体统的举动，他宁可选择前者。

路经中庭时，余光瞟到一个人背对着这边站在天井里。

难道已经有人因为迟到被体罚了？

悄悄观察，只见对方与自己身量相仿，正有些好奇地打量着四周，挺拔的站姿一看便知是长期训练而来的仪态；身上的制服剪裁合体，挺括的面料即使在阴天之下也泛着幽幽光泽。从对方比较放松的样子来看，应该不是被体罚的，那就是新来的学生，可能是上级贵族以上的出身……

新生都会由老师带去教室向大家介绍，也就是说现在老师还没到教室！

灵光一闪的安杰利科本想抓住机会加速赶往教室，却被那人一头栗色的卷发吸引了注意力。那是种在贵族中不太常见的发色，也有人觉得与金色和黑色相比，这种颜色不那么具有所谓的贵族气质，可他觉得很漂亮。多年前他也认识一个人有着栗色头发的……

急匆匆的脚步猛地刹住，随即调转了方向朝着那个背影奔去。随着身影越来越近，难以言喻的喜悦升腾起来，短暂地冲淡了刻在脑海中那些条条框框，让他忘记了要维持游刃有余的姿态。

“拉斐尔？”

被称作拉斐尔的少年应声回过身，与他目光相接。

虽然面部轮廓变化了不少，对方的眼神却丝毫未变，因此他一眼便认出来了。那双眼睛还是温和而沉稳，含着几分敏感，令他想起庄园里那匹枣红马。对方仍习惯性地抿着双唇，摆出贵族该有的矜持姿态，但瞬间亮起的眼神已暴露了主人的心境。

“……安杰利科？”

仅仅是听自己的名字从对方嘴里说出来，迟到的失态也好，紧随其后的体罚也好，突然都不重要了。

拥抱不是两个多年未见的贵族应有的寒暄方式，但在大脑阻止以前，张开的双臂就已经向前递了出去。所幸在瞬间的错愕之后，对方也带着些腼腆回抱，甚至在他背上轻轻拍了拍。

“拉斐尔·德里克，见到你真好！”

暮春时节，安杰利科的夜空里升起了一颗星辰。

03

在安杰利科的记忆里，父亲从不愿正眼看自己。

父亲的面容端正漂亮，一头耀眼的金发，永远身姿挺拔，充满威严，被包括他在内的人们深深敬仰。然而这样的父亲在面对他时却总带着莫名的疏远，虽不曾表达过露骨的恶意，却也不愿同他有必要以上的接触。即便见面，留给他的也多是背影或者侧脸，即便在二人不得不正面相对的时候，他对上的也总是一双低垂的眼。

父亲的这种态度贯穿了他的全部记忆，并且随着他年龄的增长而越发地不加掩饰。大宅仿佛变成了迷宫，父子二人虽然住在同一屋檐下，却鲜少碰面。身为血盟议会高级官员的父亲极为忙碌，连续多日无法回家是家常便饭，并且在屈指可数的休息日里也绝不会主动与他见面，好像根本不记得家中还有这么一个儿子。

曾经，安杰利科也近乎执拗地试图从父亲那里讨要关注。然而无论怎样哭闹撒泼，父亲只会背过脸去，示意仆人把他带走，仿佛连对他发火都是浪费时间。仅有一次，在他尝试去拽父亲的衣摆时，男人破天荒地作出了回应，居高临下地瞪向他，直到他战战兢兢地缩回手，并脸色煞白地低头道歉。

那个仿佛是看着什么污秽、不祥之物一样的眼神，如梦魇一般在安杰利科心头盘踞了很久，所幸十多岁时他总算学会了与之共处。被当作陌生人对待，甚是被当作空气无视又怎样呢？父亲并没有将自己逐出家族，还为自己提供着生活必需的一切，无非只是比寻常的贵族家长更冷淡了些。然而寻常的贵族怎么能与身份地位之高在整个吸血种世界也凤毛麟角的弗拉家相提并论呢？听闻当年，未曾谋面的祖父对待父亲也极为冷酷严苛，可见这是每一位弗拉家族的嫡系都必须背负的命运：作为“弗拉的继承人”而非“自己”被养育长大，活下去，用同样的方法培养继任者，周而复始。

贵族责任和家族荣誉是他世界的基石，因而这种形态以外的人生反而变得难以理解。他认定所有的痛苦和煎熬都是只有具备了高贵血统的自己才有资格接受的试炼，因此从不指望别人可以理解自己，或者说，那些人也根本不配来理解自己。

所幸这世上还存在着有资格与他分享这一切的人，这令他十分欣慰。否则人生多少还是有些寂寞。

安杰利科在一扇门前停下来，目光落在门左侧的名牌上。

虽然克兰是个糟透了的地方，但也让他重获了唯一能够与自己共享悲欢、并肩而立的伙伴，世上的另一个自己。

拉斐尔·德里克。

04

“安杰利科，过来打招呼。”

随着父亲的声音向前跨出一步，施以一礼。抬起头来，映入眼帘的是一个与自己差不多高的男孩的身影。那个孩子似乎很怕生，行礼时也躲避着他的目光，甚至一只手还紧紧攥着身旁男人的衣摆，男人则有些无奈地轻抚着他的后心，低声鼓励着。

安杰利科听到其他人毕恭毕敬地称呼他们为拉斐尔少爷和达利·德里克大人。德里克家族是吸血种世界中与弗拉家并驾齐驱的名门望族，而眼前的二人应当就是现任家主和他的长子了。

安杰利科挂着训练出来的社交笑容，心里却不甚平静。无论是在社交出道这种重要场合还对父亲撒娇的拉斐尔也好，还是耐着性子安抚认生儿子的达利·德里克大人也好，都是那么令人羡慕，和不平。

虽然作为社交出道的名门之后，安杰利科和拉斐尔一亮相就获得了大片真假参半的赞誉，但贵族的社交活动说到底并不是以他们这些孩子为中心的。在被一茬又一茬素未谋面却笑容可掬的大人参观了许久之后，两个孩子终于得到“赦免”，被晾在了一旁。安杰利科百无聊赖地望着不远处的人群，想不明白为什么他们能够对着素不相识的小孩表现出那般的热情，还能就着一些无聊的话题相谈甚欢。

但安杰利科并不讨厌这样的社交场合，因为只有身处这类场所时，父亲才会表现得像是他的父亲。因为今天是社交出道的重要日子，父亲也对他展现了前所未有的亲昵，不仅用愉快的语调格外多地提及了他的名字，允许他贴在自己身边，甚至好几次主动搂住了他的肩膀。骨节分明的手指包裹在精致的蕾丝手套中，线条收紧的指尖带着一种锋利的美。安杰利科从没这么近距离地观察过父亲的手，好几次望着那只手出了神，直到肩膀被那只大手用力钳住才在痛感中惊惶地回过神来。

想东想西的时候，有人悄无声息地坐到了他附近的椅子上，是拉斐尔。或许是因为被迫见了太多陌生人，男孩看起来比刚才又消沉了几分，有些萎靡地靠在椅背上。

“拉斐尔·德里克，身为德里克家的继承人不要坐没坐相！”

安杰利科通常不会这样与人搭话。而且说实在的，他也有些怕生。但方才自己父亲对拉斐尔格外和颜悦色的样子在他的心里激起了不小的波澜，一念之间，有些挑衅的话语便已出了口。拉斐尔没有回嘴，默默摆正了姿势。沉默弥漫开来，看着这个初次见面的、内向的同龄人，他感到有些愧疚。

“抱歉，我……”

“安杰利科完全不怕生，真厉害。”

拉斐尔的声音有些小，说话时依旧不看人，而是盯着自己的膝盖。

“这有什么，都是……贵族义务！”

突如其来的赞美让不习惯被夸奖的安杰利科有些手足无措，慌慌张张丢出了一个才学会没多久的词汇打算掩饰自己的羞涩。拉斐尔闻言眯起眼睛，长睫毛迅速地扑闪两下，流露出一丝狡黠。他指了指身处宴会中心的大人们，压低了声音：“那对着两个小孩点头哈腰，还要为一些无聊的话题有说有笑，也是贵族义务吗？”

安杰利科怔了一下。记事以来，被人说出内心所想大概是头一次。

“……怎么可能。”

“那我们以后还需要那样做吗？”

“嘁，谁要那么丢人现眼啊。”

两个孩子躲在大人们看不到的角落，抿着嘴心照不宣地笑起来。

机缘巧合，不久之后两人就因为父亲们要一起查案而获得了更多的相处时间。达利·德里克大人的妻子早逝，家中仆人也相当少，便直接把临时搜查总部设在了自家宅邸中，以便兼顾工作和育儿。本以为与父亲朝夕相处这种事与自己无缘的安杰利科也在茫然中被父亲带到了德里克家宅邸，一向没什么人气的德里克大宅因为两个孩子的嬉戏声而变得热闹了些许。

安杰利科觉得拉斐尔与自己有诸多相似之处。他们年龄相仿，都是特级贵族家系的长子兼继承人，都在记事前就早早失去了母亲。

不同当然也是有的。达利·德里克大人对儿子很严格，生活中的训诫乃至呵斥都不少见，这是安杰利科没有体验过的。而在他眼中，包括这些在内的德里克父子之间的一切互动，全都温情脉脉、令人羡慕。

拉斐尔不是独子，还有一个尚在襁褓之中的幼弟乌鲁，这是另一个最大的不同。大人们忙得不可开交的日子里，两个大孩子承担起了兄长的责任，把大量的室内时间花在了乌鲁的婴儿房里。乌鲁天生体弱，哭叫起来也只能发出奶猫般细小的声音，睡去的时候甚至连呼吸声都难以分辨。不管是在玩耍还是在读书，每隔一小会儿，拉斐尔就会凑到乌鲁的小床边确认他的呼吸和心跳。

照顾乌鲁的经验让拉斐尔有着比同龄人多一倍的耐心和稳重，虽然爱在父亲面前撒娇，但他多数时候都隐忍乖巧。相比之下独生子安杰利科则有点情绪化，时不时会在比赛中变得泪眼汪汪，而起了玩心的拉斐尔还会从旁推波助澜，惹他落下更多金豆。不过因为最终拉斐尔都会负责地把他哄好，他也干脆放弃抵抗，抓住机会过一过这来之不易的撒娇闹别扭的瘾。

有过这段心无芥蒂的时光，安杰利科本以为自己与拉斐尔在久别重逢后很快便会重新热络起来，然而长大的拉斐尔已经不再愿意像儿时那样对他报以坦诚。如今的拉斐尔变得过分沉稳老成，远远超出了年龄应有的程度。他把自己与外界隔离开来，像是被一层不硬不软的壳包裹着，以不至于咄咄逼人的姿态，拒绝他人触碰到藏匿在壳中的本心。

安杰利科对此感到焦急。他们的关系不该也不能是这样的状态。任何人都可以抗拒他，但拉斐尔不可以。他们是背负同样命运轨迹的人，应当是这世界上彼此唯一的、灵魂相贴的同行者。

为了打破他们之间的僵局，他试图找出与拉斐尔的接点，却苦于多年来他们的生活毫无交集，几番搜肠刮肚之后，也仅有童年回忆可以充作谈资。他用连自己都嫌弃的、勉强营造的轻松语调，硬着头皮干巴巴地扯着陈年往事，祈祷着对话可以变得愉快起来。

可惜，拉斐尔似乎并不买账。

“都是过去的事了，现在已经跟小时候不一样了。”拉斐尔似乎没什么兴致回忆过去。

“但是也有些东西是没变的吧。”

“是么……比如你是‘爱哭鬼安杰利科’？”

安杰利科观察到，拉斐尔的神情随着这句话发生了细微的变化。整日里阴沉着的脸上浮起一抹恶作剧的微笑，眯起的双目里闪着狡黠，像厚重的面具突然裂开一条缝。他立刻反驳回去。

“那是小时候的事！”

“不是你说还有些东西没变么。”

“不包括这个！我早都不是什么爱哭鬼了！”

他不喜欢被戏弄，可看着拉斐尔脸上的笑意渐浓，又觉得像小时候一样偶尔被他小小戏弄一下也无妨。

拉斐尔果然还是那个拉斐尔，虽然他现在把自己藏了起来，但只要一点点把那层碍事的外壳清除，他们就能回到从前了。

曾经的爱哭鬼的确已经不存在了，因为求而不得就掉眼泪这样的事已经许久不曾发生，毕竟如果有什么想要的，只要去争取就好了。身为名门弗拉家族的继任者，他有理由也必须相信可以通过争取获得一切渴望的事物。当下的首要目标，就是夺回他们的羁绊。

安杰利科与拉斐尔拌着嘴，其实对方的话一句也没听进去。他看着拉斐尔越来越生动的表情，等不及要去撕碎拉斐尔拒人于千里之外的伪装，像一根一根剪落玫瑰的利刺，直到可以将他拥入怀中。

05

在被第三次确认之后，拉斐尔无奈地叹了口气，耐着性子再次保证自己每天都在按时服药，也并没有被茧期症状影响生活。见安杰利科嘟囔了一句“那好吧”，似乎打算姑且先放过自己，又舒了一口气。

其实安杰利科并没有完全相信这套说辞。他悄悄打量着已经下决心不再管他并转过身去的拉斐尔，眉心拧成一团。

拉斐尔的茧期症状远比他自己声称的严重，虽然本人一再坚称自己没问题。回忆着这段时间以来拉斐尔的言行，安杰利科压抑住了咬指甲的冲动，转而把不安和焦虑全发泄在手套磨损处的线头上，小小的线头很快就被捻开了花。

先前在拉斐尔房间时两人的对话结束的并不能说愉快，或者说，两人之间的氛围曾一度变得颇为融洽，直到他捡起那张被揉成一团丢弃在一边的家信为止。不应该随意查看他人书信的念头只挣扎了一下，就被想要了解现在的拉斐尔的渴望淹没了。他迫切地想要确认，渴望着更多的可以为他的所想背书的证据。因而当他读完那封皱巴巴的信时，不禁兴奋得连声音都带上了一丝颤抖。

“我也是，”理智从角落里提醒他这幅情绪高涨过头的样子有些失态，他却顾不上那么多了，“我也要成为不辱弗拉家族家名的，出色的吸血种。果然我们是一样的！”

虽然之前曾自我怀疑过现在的自己还算不算这世上最了解拉斐尔的人，但眼前的文字让所有疑虑都显得那么可笑。缺乏相处导致无法理解彼此这种事只会发生在普通朋友之间，根本不适用于他们的关系。多年不见的他们或许对彼此的喜好和习惯不甚了解，但那种浅薄的细节并不重要，因为他们被更为深沉的、紧密的羁绊连结在一起：他就他，而他也是他。

不仅是自己这么坚信，拉斐尔一定也是这样想的。安杰利科拼命捕捉着拉斐尔的眼神，想要得到进一步的确认。然而像是在躲避他目光中的狂热，拉斐尔短暂地与他对视之后便迅速垂下了眼帘，抿起嘴唇保持着沉默。

安杰利科的指甲穿透了薄薄的纸页，陷进另一根手指的肉里。

为什么回避？

拉斐尔不是这样想的吗？还是他根本不屑于与自己对话？

……如果是这样，那就不可原谅！

可是等等。

拉斐尔不可能变，自己是最了解的。

他比任何人都更加高洁，是贵族中的贵族，荣誉和使命感流淌在他的血管里，这样的人怎么可能不认同自己的想法呢？

都是茧期害的。

因为茧期症状他最近似乎一直失眠，整个人肉眼可见地憔悴起来，没有精力与自己讨论人生这种一本正经的话题也很正常。没关系，作为挚友，自己完全可以谅解。即使没有回应自己，他内心深处一定也是这样想的。只要这该死的茧期过去，“越茧”后成为大人的他们一定能像父辈那样，成为彼此的可以交托后背的人。

在安杰利科心中的潮水起起落落，理性和冲动此消彼长时，一直沉默着的拉斐尔突然转身向房门走去。

“你要去哪儿？”

“不是你说要带我逛一逛校园的吗？”

心中最后一丝波浪就这么被拉斐尔一个有些疲惫的微笑抚平了。

06

“安杰利科？安杰利科？喂！”

一双手在眼前一拍，发出的脆响逼着安杰利科不得不将注意力转移回现实，他嗔怪地瞪了面前的拉斐尔一眼。

“你是怎么做到在声乐课上走神的？下课了，还不走吗？”

环顾周围，黄昏中的教室空空荡荡，只剩下他与拉斐尔两人。因为撑着下巴呆坐了太久，后颈有些僵硬。想到自己走神发呆的样子被看了个彻底，他觉得脸有点烧。

“你不是也没走吗？也走神了？”

“谁跟你似的啊。”拉斐尔好笑地摇了摇头，扬了扬手中的乐谱，“自主练习。”

“练什么？今天布置的曲目吗？”

拉斐尔点点头：“后天不是要考视唱么。我不太擅长这个……”

“真是让人意外”安杰利科故作惊讶，夸张地捂住嘴，“德里克家的继承人居然还有不擅长的东西？”

“别闹。怎么可能什么都擅长啊……”

拉斐尔叹了口气，用羽毛笔沾了墨水，借着余晖开始在乐谱上做标记。

世人总爱把“真不愧是某某家的继承人”当作对贵族子弟的评价，言辞间的挖苦意味往往多过赞美。言外之意，他们的成绩全部都得益于显赫的家世，仿佛任何人只要生在名门世家，成就和荣誉便唾手可得。

可事实如何呢？自记事起就放弃了孩子理应享受的自由自在，终日不是埋首于书堆就是在训练室挥汗如雨。睡眠时间之外的每时每刻，一举一动皆要遵循礼仪和规矩。约束和忍耐是最基本的生活要素，没有人会因为他们是孩子就手下留情，而家人的态度往往最为严苛。

他们不是因为出身贵族而优秀，而是因为出身贵族才不得不优秀。其中，特级贵族出身的安杰利科和拉斐尔更是理所应当地需要比其他贵族子弟更加出挑。为了这与生俱来的勋章，这些年来他们付出了什么只有他们自己明白。旁人只会在被拉斐尔精湛的剑术惊艳时照例奉上一句轻飘飘的“不愧是德里克家的继承人”，而他削减睡眠时间练剑的样子，只为同样每日清晨就会到宿舍后的树林练习的安杰利科所知。

一种复杂的情绪在安杰利科的胸中蔓延，混合着自豪和其他一些难以名状的情绪。他来到琴旁坐定，对拉斐尔招招手。

“没有伴奏怎么练习啊？过来，我给你伴奏。”

“你行么？”

“这种程度小意思。”

安杰利科活动着手指和手腕，探头去看拉斐尔手中的乐谱。

“哪里不会？”

“这里，还有这里，这些。”

拉斐尔点了点乐谱上几处被标红的地方。

“唔……你是对半音不敏感吗？”

“嗯。虽然脑子里明白区别，可一到唱的时候就……”

“唱不对。”

拉斐尔缓缓点了点头，有些不甘心的样子惹得安杰利科笑起来。

“先听听这个两个音。”他先后按下一个白键和相邻的黑键，“觉得有区别吗？”

“有。”

“那这两个呢？”

如此尝试了三四次，安杰利科看起来放心了不少：“应该不是听觉的问题，那就好办了。接下来试着把听到的音唱出来。”

然而接下来的练习进行的并不顺利。单调的跟唱练习持续了许久，拉斐尔似乎还是无法准确地唱出半音。用本人的话说，想唱的音到了嘴边就变成了别的。暖橘色的余晖早已被银白的月光取代，练习也因为拉斐尔的声带坚持不住而不得不告一段落。

“总不可能什么都擅长嘛。明天我接着陪你练。”

在安杰利科的安慰下，拉斐尔轻轻“嗯”了一声。经历了长时间练习的嗓音带着些许沙哑，刮得人耳际有些痒痒的。

月色自中庭溢出，流淌在无言行进着的二人脚下。安杰利科寻着光看去，猛然眼睛一亮，激动地摇晃起友人的肩膀。

“拉斐尔，快看！”

晴朗的夜空里一轮满月高悬，周身环绕着一圈朦胧的虹彩。

是月晕，月光穿透特殊的云彩时才会出现的虚像。虽然曾在书中看到过相关的介绍，亲眼看见还是第一次。

安杰利科听到拉斐尔在催促自己抓紧返回宿舍，因为一直私自留在教室练习，两人已经快要错过今天的服药时间。事实上他对天文学并无兴趣，从不像其他学生那样对天体观测课充满期待，可今天却不可思议地对那道月晕有些着迷。他随口回着“马上”，视线却仍钉在那虹彩上。拉斐尔见状，也干脆放弃了劝说，安心赏月。

“今夜的月亮真美啊。”

“月亮虽然也很美，不过你不觉得四周的月晕更稀有更美吗？”

“很美……但那只是虚象。不过，说到底就连月光也都是假的……都是施舍。”

察觉到拉斐尔语气中的阴郁，安杰利科的目光从空中撤回到挚友的侧脸。

“安杰利科，你觉得月亮是自己想要这样发光的吗？”

“……什么？”

“也许月亮也不想每天待在那里被我们仰望或者品头论足，只是太阳已经把它照亮了，它别无选择……”

“你究竟在说什么？”

“无论看起来多么光彩夺目，就算拥有看似属于自己的光环，一切的源头终究都是日光。而这些其实根本不是它自己要求的，只是……只是因为生在那里。”他垂下眼，用有些含混的声音嗫嚅，“我是说……简直，就像我们一样。”

安杰利科觉得自己听懂了拉斐尔的话，然而发话的动机却令他费解。拉斐尔为什么会把施舍、假象这类的字眼与他自身联系在一起呢？他明明是距离诸如此类的消极词汇最遥远的人，一定要将他比做什么的话，应该是星辰、灯塔，或是灯火之类的。

他的光芒毫无疑问发自自身，绝不是什么被施舍而来的虚像。为什么拉斐尔连这么显而易见的事实都意识不到呢？

“才不是那样！我保证！”他急迫却又词不达意，千言万语像乱麻一样纠缠在一起，“你看，我最了解你……我们是挚友不是吗？你……你是德里克家的继承人，我们是特级贵族，生而注定拥有旁人没有的优越，你不也一直都是我们当中最……

其实他只是想说，你的耀眼是货真价实的、完全源于你自己的。

然而在能够理清思绪之前，拉斐尔就打断了他：“安杰利科，你被你看到的东西欺骗了……太执迷于那些虚像了。”拉斐尔压低的声音中带着不该属于少年人的苦涩，“你果然不明白。”

安杰利科哑口无言地呆立一旁，熟悉的焦躁不安再度占据了他。拉斐尔还是很不对劲，他认识的拉斐尔决不可能说出如此消极的话，也不会说自己不懂他。

一定是茧期症状发作了！

“……服药时间快结束了，抓紧回去吧！”

安杰利科率先向着宿舍的方向走去，一路心神不宁。

拉斐尔发作的频率变高了，并且症状一天比一天严重，再这样下去茧期无疑会吞噬他的心灵。自己不能坐视不管，作为唯一的挚友，自己有保护拉斐尔的责任和义务。没有什么可以当着他的面伤害拉斐尔，不管是前来挑衅的下贱渣滓还是该死的茧期，甚至拉斐尔自己也不行。

这是只有自己才能做到的事。为此他可以无所畏惧，不惜一切代价。

07

每天的晚餐时间后，是服用克兰提供的茧期症状抑制剂的时间。这种成分不明的药物会使人产生一种奇特的感觉，那并不是一种令人不快的状态，恰恰相反，一旦习惯之后，还相当令人着迷。

在药物作用的时段里，视野首先变得模糊不清，周遭的一切都会罩上一层柔光，并像水面上的倒影一般轻微地波动、扭曲；接下来思绪变得迟缓，随着认知变得迟钝，平日里的纷纷扰扰突然变得十分遥远，而与之伴随的焦虑不安也会消失，并被欣快感取代。

安杰利科在服药后惯例的晕眩和脱力感中缓缓倒在躺椅上。此时的瞳孔对光线十分敏感，就连壁灯里的烛火也难以忍受，他脱下手套，抬手遮住双眼。

佩戴蕾丝手套最初只是为了模仿父亲，让自己与这位“真正的贵族”更加接近些。如今这种习惯已经完全渗透进了他的生活，变成不可或缺的一部分。一旦适应了隔着一层织物去触碰外物的状态，直接用手指的肌肤去接触就变得让人有些不适了，因而他在外出时几乎不会脱下手套。

但例外还是存在的。

随着眩晕感逐渐转化为舒适的慵懒，有什么在朦胧中的浮出意识的水面。是一种柔软的、光滑的、有些微凉的触感，被藏身蕾丝之下的指尖记录下来。应该是谁的头发吧。猫毛一样轻盈细软、有些微卷的发丝温柔地缠绕在指间，本来的栗色在夕阳照射下泛着琥珀色的光泽。

是拉斐尔的头发。

意识不知怎的清明了一些，安杰利科回想起那个黄昏。那天他照例走进图书室，打算提醒拉斐尔马上就是用餐时间，却发现对方正伏在两摞书中间打着盹。他不由自主地放轻了脚步，甚至屏住了呼吸，悄无声息地移动到对方身旁，静静端详友人熟睡中的面庞。拉斐尔的睡得挺沉，背部随着呼吸轻微而有规律地起伏，看样子即便有些许声响也不会立刻醒来，他却仍旧压抑着呼吸。

即便进入睡眠，拉斐尔还是微微皱着眉，在眉头之间形成两道浅浅的阴影。素来一丝不乱地束在脑后的发辫此时有些凌乱，大概是睡梦中的人无意识地寻找着舒服的睡姿，不知不觉就蹭乱了。

拉斐尔的头发，好像很柔软。

一个念头蓦地冒出来，他很想摸摸那些头发。

拉斐尔没有要醒来的迹象，很好。

再三确认之后，他脱下一只手套，三指轻轻捻起一束头发。纤细的发丝乖顺地缠绕在他的手指上，被肌肤的温度烘暖。为什么头发的主人就不能也是这样呢？

拉斐尔突然哼了一声。

他僵在原地，不敢继续动作也不敢粗暴地抽回手，明明并没做什么过分的事情却还是莫名心虚。他大气也不敢出，飞快思考着用来解释眼下这种状况的说辞。

万幸的是，拉斐尔只是发出了一声短短的梦呓，并没有醒来。他匆忙松开头发，带好手套，安抚了一下怦怦直跳的心，假装若无其事地唤醒了对方，把这着了魔似的一刻变成了私人的小秘密。

那是在拉斐尔刚来克兰不久时发生的事，明明并不是什么遥远的记忆，当时的亲昵放到眼下却已然显得有些不真实了。那时他们还沉浸在久别重逢的喜悦和找到依靠的安心感里，那时的拉斐尔还不会用那样令人心悸的眼神，说着那些根本不该从他嘴里说出来的话，将自己拒于千里之外。

在回忆开始变得酸苦的当口，药物的安抚效果却到了尽头。作为靠药物窃取安宁之后的反弹，大脑总会变得过分活跃，平日里被压抑的各种纷杂想法也随之翻滚起来，在脑内横冲直撞。安杰利科痛恨这种感觉。无论是思维被搅浑的感觉，还是与之伴随的剧烈又无法自控的焦虑不安，对于他来说都是折磨。

实际上他已经数周不曾与拉斐尔交谈，即便见面，对方也只会不发一语地瞪着自己。关系恶化的原因非常简单，因为他们发生了肢体冲突，或者说，他单方面殴打了拉斐尔。他本以为用拳头攻击他人这种下等人的行径永远与自己无缘，可现实却是他不仅这样做了，而且还毫不留情地多次痛击了对方，直到对方倒地才罢手。

与失态的他相比，拉斐尔倒是不合时宜地贯彻了贵族的克己与矜持。无论被攻击了多少次，或是被反复挑衅还手，他也只是沉默着揩去嘴角渗出的血，最后用冷静到不可思议的声音抛出一句“解气了吗？”，便头也不回地离开了。

安杰利科多希望拉斐尔也能当场痛殴自己一顿，因为无论怎样的皮肉之苦都敌不过那时拉斐尔的眼神带来的伤害。

他曾经那么的喜爱拉斐尔的双眸，以至于总是明知对方会不好意思还要故意追着与之对视。记忆中挚友的眼眸像平静的湖面，倒映在那里的一切都闪烁着星星点点的光彩。在那里他第一次看清了自己的轮廓，不是父亲的长子，不是弗拉家的继承人，只是“安杰利科”本身。眼眸中的星光照亮了他，为像影子和符号一般活着的他在这世间投下了真真切切的痕迹，这种被真正地“看到”的感觉让他欲罢不能。

安杰利科从未想过有一天，那眼眸中竟会饱含着冰冷的嫌恶，无声地勒令他远离，并指责他是一个不可理喻的疯子。他自认可以接纳拉斐尔的愤怒和埋怨，不管是激烈的言辞交锋还是肢体冲突都不会令他动摇，却唯独不能接受拉斐尔认为他的所作所为是不可理喻的。拉斐尔是，且必须永远是自己唯一的知己，这个世界上只有他不可以不理解自己。

生在弗拉家族就像是出生在高山之巅，这是安杰利科一直以来的感受。山脚下的世界纷纷扰扰，然而一切都与他无关，他所要做的只是借着高耸的山体进一步向着云端攀爬。山脚下的人们会仰望并称赞他的成就，甚至会艳羡他的位置，却永远不会理解要忍耐着高处的严寒和缺氧进一步向上攀爬的煎熬。

这种游离于世外的感觉非常孤独，但他并不以此为苦。他始终坚信只有出身高贵如他才有资格享用这份孤独和重压。只是偶尔，身份枷锁的沉重盖过了它带来的力量时，他还是会生出些许迷惘。

可拉斐尔不同。这位与自己出生在相同命运之中的挚友，眼中从没有迷茫，向着目标奔赴的脚步也从不迟疑。这样的拉斐尔已不仅仅是自己的同路人，更是暗夜里为自己驱散阴霾的星辰。只要触手可及的范围内还有拉斐尔的存在，就可以确定自己正走在正确的道路上。而自有识以来便如影随形的孤独，也因为拉斐尔的存在，变成了令人感到安宁的保护罩。对于他来说，待在被这份独属于他们二人的孤独所分隔出的小世界里，守着这颗只照耀他的星星，能够提供最稳定的安全感。

可眼下，因为被一群人渣迷惑，被他认定为知己和明灯的这个人正在试图逃离他们的小世界，逃离至高无上的荣誉和宿命。他无法理解，也无法原谅这种自甘堕落的出逃。哪怕任何人都可以是懦夫，拉斐尔也不可以是。

他并不后悔当时攻击了对方。为了让拉斐尔醒悟过来，明白他自己的想法是多么的荒谬和令人不齿，那种程度的教训是完全必要的。这是他，拉斐尔唯一挚友的职责所在。为了让对方回归正途，他甚至做好了被怀恨在心的觉悟。

可是，如果拉斐尔真的从此再也不与自己来往，那该如何是好？

安杰利科又开始咬指甲。他深知这是个恶习，却无论如何没法完全戒掉。

不，不可能的。拉斐尔不会那样对自己。自己是他唯一的挚友。在克兰这样与世隔绝的封闭环境中，有谁会拒绝自己唯一的依靠呢？就算用单纯的功利思维都可以得出结论。更何况他们之间不只有利益，还有深厚的羁绊。拉斐尔这段时间对自己的冷漠，一定有别的原因。一定是有人从中作梗。

脑海里蓦地浮现出两个身影。

迪亚戈·格兰特，埃米尔·巴德，一个用不明所以的语言扰乱拉斐尔的思维，一个在他面前晃来晃去加剧他的幻觉，无论哪一个都是让本来就苦于茧期症状的拉斐尔更加混乱和动摇的罪魁祸首！虽然还有其他烦人的虫子，但只有这两个人绝对不能姑息，必须得到制裁！

指尖传来一阵钻心的疼痛，迫使他从激昂的怒意中短暂地回过神来，只见指甲与甲床相连的部分不慎被撕咬开了一道口子。他瞪着渗血的伤口，心里黑色的焦躁和恨意与那鲜血一起渗出来。

拉斐尔的精神正前所未有的虚弱，否则也不会被那些下三滥的家伙趁虚而入。事到如今，指望他能靠自力摆脱害虫、远离堕落已经不现实，必须由自己来将他拖出泥沼，带回正途。自己会与那些心怀不轨的人对抗到底，并取得胜利。这无疑是件困难而危险的任务，但也因此令人血脉喷张。

混浊的兴奋和战栗感流过他的全身，仿佛他马上就要去赴一场你死我活的决斗。

为了守护那颗高洁的星辰，自己能够无所不能、无所不为，不管是用剑也好，拳头也好，还是口中的利齿也好，都要将出走的拉斐尔带回来。

安杰利科·弗拉是守护者，只为了拉斐尔·德里克的，唯一的守护者。

Epilogue

安杰利科不敢睁开眼睛，指尖颤抖着向着那只手的方向探去。

下一秒，指尖碰到了柔软的丝绒睡衣。与此同时，背后的呼吸也好，体温也好，全都消失无踪了。

那里没有人，一如既往。

安杰利科重重呼出一口气，放松紧绷的后背，仰躺着望着床帏出神。

昨晚久违地梦见了小时候。那一天他与父亲动身离开德里克家的宅邸，德里克父子在大门外为他们送行。时值盛夏，空气灼热，蝉鸣聒噪，阳光也灿烂得炫目。在走向马车的途中，他趁着父亲不注意偷偷回望，只见拉斐尔站在不远处，正对自己挥手告别。那一刻他突然很想放声大喊，说“我想留下”，或者“跟我走吧”，但拉斐尔却像看透了他似的，微微摇了摇头，用口型对他说“会再见的”。

他们在沉默中送别。

当时纷杂的心情已经被淡忘，而相对单一的身体感觉则鲜明地被身体记忆。伴随着马车门“嘭”地合死，他感觉胸膛深处有某个部位狠狠地绞成一团，紧接着连呼吸都开始变得疼痛，痛得他几乎要落下泪来。

因为在那之后这种疼痛很久都不曾出现，他一度已经确信了当时的感觉只是错觉。可在与拉斐尔的冷战的日子里，痛感又开始频繁侵袭。它从来没有消失，只是随着诱因的远离而陷入了沉睡，如今又被同样的诱因唤醒了而已。

肋骨附近正在随着呼吸尖锐地疼痛，安杰利科一边压抑着呼吸的幅度，一边用指关节按压着痛点，等待刺痛自行消失，额头上沁出一层冷汗。他有些恼火，如果不是因为刚才那个荒谬的幻觉，他也不至于大清早就经历这些。

忍耐不是长久之计，总不能永远这样按兵不动下去。就算抛开自己不谈，拉斐尔日益加剧的憔悴也让他无法安心。

是时候去跟拉斐尔谈谈了。虽然对于冷战中的两人来说，主动搭话就意味着认输，而他最讨厌输。但眼下有比这重要得多的事，作为挚友，为了让拉斐尔振作起来，这种程度的让步和宽容是必要的。

这一次他不打算委婉迂回地进行对话，对于发生过肢体冲突的二人来说，语言上的分寸已经没有任何意义了。过去因为种种原因，他始终无法放下矜持，把想法原原本本的告诉对方。但既然经过矫饰的语言并不能传达自己的心意，就应该抛弃这些阻碍二人沟通的假模假式，拿出最大限度的坦诚。

要告诉拉斐尔自己有多么在乎他，多么为他的现状而担忧，多么真挚地想帮助他安稳地跨越茧期，还有……

“这次别再抛下我了。”

如果皮囊阻隔了真心，那就剖开胸膛，将滚烫的心脏交到对方手中。到那时拉斐尔一定会明白，自己比任何人都更希望他能获得爱与幸福。

肋间的刺痛终于减退到了可以忍受的程度，安杰利科带着些许忍耐后的疲乏，翻身背向越发刺眼的晨光，打算在起床时间到来前短暂地补眠。

意识远离现实的刹那，似乎又进入了一个温暖的怀抱。那个人将他搂在胸前，温柔地拍打着他的后心，轻声细语地讲着一个睡前故事：“在很久、很久以前，有一个爱哭鬼……”

这一天的夜里，他将第一次剖出自己的心，试图将它交到挚友手中，并将在此后数次徒劳地重复尝试。直到最后的黄昏，这脆弱的一团从指尖滑落，像果实坠地一般四分五裂，迸溅出的汁液化作漫天鲜红的雨。

“后来，爱哭鬼消失在了雨中，从此再也没有人见过他。”

“故事结束啦。”

“晚安，爱哭鬼安杰利科。”

* * *

本文的源头。作者：绿的心（微博 @绿的心_细川沼浮尸）


End file.
